


A Few New Tricks

by rinwins



Series: The First Annual Republic City Surprise Blowjob Week [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bolin has an (adorable) ulterior motive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series was inspired by [this post](http://textsfromrepubliccity.tumblr.com/post/23602243485/218-its-surprise-blowjob-week-you-should-be) from Texts From Republic City. It is complete crack (and has been rendered utterly AU by canon).

“Hey, Asami, do you have a minute or fifteen?”

“Sure, Bolin, what’s going on?”

“Um- surprise?”

Asami laughs. “All right, I’m game. But- I didn’t know _you_ thought about me that way.”

“Oh, I don’t. I mean, no offense!” Bolin adds, waving his hands. “You’re great, and all, but Korra’s the only girl for me.”

“Then why,” Asami says, gently teasing, “are you asking _me_?”

Bolin scuffs a foot against the ground. A few stray pebbles roll out of the way. “I kinda thought you could give me a few pointers? You know, about- stuff Korra likes. I really want to impress her, and I can’t exactly ask _Mako_ -”

“You’re really stuck on her, huh?”

“Like glue,” Bolin says. “And I know this week doesn’t _mean_ anything, but I figure, I have a week to show her a good time. I want to make the most of it.”

Asami smiles. “You’re sweet, Bo. Come on,” she says, taking his hand, “I found a pretty good spot up by the mandala. You can show me what you’ve got, and then we’ll go from there, okay?”

“Deal,” says Bolin, towing along happily. “Although I gotta warn you, I’m _pretty_ good already. Maybe make it twenty minutes. Or thirty. Or fifty-”

“You better be ready to put your money where your mouth is.”

“I’d rather put my mouth where-” 

“Come _on_!”


End file.
